oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pay-to-play Fishing training
This page contains methods for training the Fishing skill suggested by the 2007scape Wiki. Equipment Fishing uses two types of items, divided into consumables and equipment. Consumables are used up at the rate of one item for each fish caught and are stackable, while the equipment is non-stackable and reusable. *Net fishing: Small fishing net, not consumable. *Bait fishing: Fishing rod and some fishing baits. *Fly fishing: Fly fishing rod and feathers as baits. *Harpooning: Harpoon (or just bare hands if you have completed Barbarian Training miniquest), not consumable. Note: ''Barb-tail harpoon'''' works as well at 33 Hunter, and is preferred as it can be equipped in the Weapon slot, saving an extra inventory space'' *Cage fishing: Lobster pot, not consumable. *Barbarian fishing: Barbarian rod and usable baits: fishing baits, feathers, fish offcuts, roe, or caviar. You can also do Fishing Trawler minigame to get a set of Angler's outfit for an additional 2.5% more fishing experience gained per fish caught. But be warned that you may take many hours before getting the outfit. Normal Fishing Table Barbarian Fishing Table Bare-Handed Fishing Table Levels 1 - 20/25 – Shrimp / Anchovies Net fish for shrimp. Good locations include: *East of Catherby, just before White Wolf Mountain. *South of Draynor Village bank. *South of the Al Kharid bank. *South of Lumbridge, with the Fishing guide. At level 10 you can complete the quest Fishing Contest , this grants 2437 Fishing experience. At level 15, you will begin to catch anchovies too. * Starting experience - 0 * Experience needed - 4,470 * Shrimps needed - 447 (4,470 experience) * Anchovies needed (from 15 to 20) - 52 (2,080 experience) Also you can complete Sea Slug with 30 Firemaking and you will gain levels 1-24 instantly (7175 experience) Level 20 - 40/48 – Trout / Salmon You can fly fish trout at either Barbarian Village, Lumbridge, North of Seer's Village, or Shilo Village (Shilo Village quest required). It is highly recommended you do this, as the experience and money of this method is much higher than with shrimp. Once you've reached level 30, you'll begin catching salmon and will begin to receive from 25k-36k experience per hour at levels below 70. If you choose to drop your fish rather than bank them, you can gain slightly higher experience rates. At almost all levels past 20, "powerfishing" trout/salmon becomes one of the fastest methods of experience. Another method some players use is fly fishing just south of Baxtorian Falls, and selling the fish to the nearby Rasolo the Wandering Merchant. This method allows a quick way to empty your inventory without having to drop the fish one at a time. To gain levels quickly it is strongly recommended to fish trout and salmon (seers village is typically the best spot if you plan on simply dropping the fish) until you reach level 48, at which point you should switch to the barbarian fishing. Read the section for Barbarian Fishing for more info. * Starting experience - 4,470 * Experience needed - 32,754 * Trout needed - 656 (32,800 experience) * Salmon needed (from 30-40) - 341 (23,870 experience) Levels 40 - 70 – Lobster At level 40 it is possible to fish lobsters at Catherby. At level 50, fishing for swordfish becomes a viable option, providing faster exp than lobsters, although it still provides less experience than fly fishing (until you reach a much higher level). At level 63, it is highly recommended that you buy an admiral pie and move to the Fishing Guild. Note: It is strongly recommended that you keep fly fishing until 58 instead due to much faster xp/hr. At about level 60 and above this will provide a slight profit over other methods, but the experience is reduced. You will gain around 20,000 to 30,000 experience per hour, and will be left with about a million coins worth of lobsters if trained from levels 40 - 70. At levels 50 and below you will only earn about 10,000 - 15,000 experience per hour, which is less than half what you could earn fly fishing at the same level. * Starting experience - 37,270 * Experience needed - 700,357 * Lobsters needed - 7,782 (700,380 experience) Levels 48 - 99 - Barbarian Fishing At level 48 you will be able to begin Barbarian Fishing. You will have to complete a quick portion of a mini-quest in order to begin which you can find more info on here. The requirements for Leaping Trout include 15 strength and agility and 30 strength and agility for Leaping Salmon. You will catch these at the same speed as normal fly fishing but will receive more xp/hr and also a small amount of xp for both strength and agility. At levels below 70 you will receive around 35k-41k xp/hr and at levels 70+ you will receive around 42-50k xp/hr depending upon how much attention you pay while fishing. You may receive a little more paying complete attention and possibly a little less if you are paying minimal attention. This is considered the fastest and most efficient method for training fishing, however it can become rather boring and there is absolutely no profit involved with this method as you will be dropping all your fish. If you are concerned about this aspect you can always use this method until a higher level where you will catch sharks, monkfish, etc. at a faster rate in order to make some profit and switch things up to reduce repetitiveness. Levels 62 - 76/99 – Monkfish If you complete the quest Swan Song, you can begin fishing monkfish at Piscatoris, which provides more profit than lobsters or trout/salmon. The experience is around 40,000 per hour, and they can be cooked for better food or sold for more money. It is recommended you continue until at least level 80 with this method and this method remains faster than sharks until level 96 Fishing. * Starting experience - 333,804 * Experience needed - 1,002,639 * Monkfish needed - 8,356 (1,002,720 experience) * Profit made (62-76): }} * If cooked: }} Levels 70 - 76/99 – Swordfish / Tuna You can hand-fish tuna and swordfish at the Fishing Guild with 50 Strength and after completing the Barbarian Training miniquest. If you cannot hand-fish these, then a harpoon may also be used although it's less efficient than a barb-tail harpoon which saves an inventory space. These are both caught quite fast and can be used as good food if cooked. * Starting experience - 737,650 * Experience needed - 598,793 * Tuna needed - 7,485 (598,800 experience) or * Swordfish needed - 5,988 (598,800 experience) Levels 76 - 99 – Sharks Fish sharks at the Fishing Guild. Monkfish at Piscatoris can also be used (shark fishing is very slow at level 76. It might be a good idea to wait until level 80). This method is only recommended for players who care much more about money than experience as fishing sharks from level 76 (or 80) until level 99 is incredibly slow experience. Players will gain around 10,000 to 20,000 exp per hour, and each shark is worth around }} coins raw and }} coins cooked. Monkfish are good on both fronts; you receive both good experience and cash. * Starting experience - 1,336,524 * Experience needed - 11,697,907 * Sharks needed - 106,345 (11,697,950 experience) * Profit made (76-99): }} * If cooked: }} (22,332,450 cooking xp) Fastest Experience (1-99) Doing this method from levels 1-99 will take you approximately 220-250 hours. Levels 1 - 24 To quickly gain levels 1-24, complete the Sea Slug quest. The only requirement for this quest is 30 Firemaking and can be completed fairly quickly. This is a much faster route for Fishing training than catching fish. Levels 24 - 48 From levels 24-48 you will be catching trout and salmon . The best places to catch these are in Barbarian Village, Shilo Village, north of Seer's Village, and just south of Baxtorian Falls. Some players prefer to fish here due to the fact that players can quickly empty their inventories by selling to the nearby wandering vendor, Rasolo. All you need for this method is feathers and a fly fishing rod. These items can be bought in any fishing store or in the Grand Exchange. Levels 48 - 99 From levels 48-99 you will be training south of Barbarian Outpost at Otto's Grotto by barbarian fishing. You will have to complete a quick miniquest. Once you complete this, you can catch leaping fish. The levels required for this method are 30 Agility and 30 Strength. At level 70 you'll be able to catch Leaping sturgeon, but this also requires 45 Agility and 45 Strength. This method gives both Agility and Strength experience as well as Fishing experience. You will gain approximately 1.2M experience in Agility and Strength from 58-99. Items required for this method is either feathers or fishing baits (choose whatever is cheaper) and a barbarian rod obtained from Otto's Grotto. Quest experience List of quests rewarding Fishing experience: * Fishing Contest - 2,437 Fishing experience * Heroes Quest - 2,725 Fishing experience * The Fremennik Trials - 2,812 Fishing experience * Tai Bwo Wannai Trio - 5,000 Fishing experience * Rum Deal - 7,000 Fishing experience * Sea Slug - 7,175 Fishing experience * Swan Song - 10,000 Fishing experience * Recipe for Disaster - Rescuing Pirate Pete - 1,000 Fishing experience